In order to improve voice quality, the network service provider may implement echo cancellation technology throughout the network. For example, an echo may cause a speaker to hear the speaker's own voice after some delay. The service provider of the network may then implement an echo canceller that recognizes a transmitted signal when it is received on a return path after some delay, and applies a signal or other process to cancel or otherwise attenuate the echo signal received on the return path.
However, in order for the echo to be recognized, the echo has to be received within the operating range of the echo canceller. For example, the echo may be expected to be received within approximately 50 milliseconds. Unfortunately, the echo for a call over an IP or cellular network may reach the echo canceller with a delay that exceeds an operating range of the echo canceller. Moreover, the media path for the call may vary over time. For example, a speaker may change his/her physical location while talking. Hence, connection delays and variability of the media paths may exacerbate the problem of echo in networks. Consequently, customers may become dissatisfied with the quality of the voice service and the service provider may potentially lose a significant amount of the business.